1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boot slider which can be used to install or uninstall dust boots on an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,296 to Boudreault discloses a constant velocity (CV) boot installer for motor vehicles. The CV boot installer includes arms which can be rotated open by an adjustor for tensioning a boot installed thereon. In Boudreault, the arms are attached to the boot slider via springs. This method is time-consuming and laborious. Furthermore, this installation of the arms is liable to have some arms opened in different degrees with the other. Furthermore, maintaining the springs is not easy.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.